Lazos Imborrables
by xEmilionx
Summary: Eren se ha llegado a entablar en un círculo lleno de dudas e inseguridades, pensando si valió la pena todos los sacrificios de aquellos valerosos soldados para que la Legión logrará alcanzar lo que tanto deseaban explorar. Llegando a la idea que nada se logró por ello, tan solo aumento la cruda verdad que esperaban cruzando el océano. "One-shot dedicado para el día de los muertos"


_Aclaración: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, es de su creador "Hajime Isayama". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros de su magistral obra._

 ** _"Lazos Imborrables"_**

El cielo lucía gris debido a la cantidad de nubes grises cubriendo por completo la luz solar, provocando una atmósfera bastante fría y húmeda. El cielo parecía no dar señales de una futura tormenta o una llovizna. Tan sólo era un simple día nublado como cualquier otro.

Bajando de su caballo, Eren miraba el lugar con un aura tranquila. Mientras sus demás compañeros aprovechaban su día libre de cada semana en visitar las ciudades o ir con sus familiares. El soldado decidió dirigirse al cementerio, ubicado en la muralla Sina, en solitario, a pesar de las constantes insistencias de Mikasa en acompañarlo, agradeciendo a Armin en ayudarlo para evitar la compañía de su autonombrada hermana.

Pasando entre las grandes rejas que se encontraban ahora abiertas debido a la hora matutina, empezó a cruzar por un largo tramo viendo en su camino gran cantidad de lápidas, siendo correspondidos a las personas que fallecieron por causas naturales o por motivos desconocidos.

Se detuvo en seco y luego se puso a contemplar el muro que estaba ubicado en la parte más profunda del lugar. Estuvo observando por unos largos minutos, memorizando los nombres de cada valiente soldado que arriesgo su vida por él, siempre creyendo que era la esperanza de la humanidad.

Lamentablemente ese no fue el caso que creyó en estos dos años. No era un salvador ni la misma esperanza, tan solo era un chico común y corriente que recibió el poder y legado de una gran persona especial. Esa persona fue su mismo padre, quien le dejó la misión de liberar Eldia, su origen natal, de las manos de esos Marleyanos que provocaron todos los incidentes desde la destrucción de la muralla María.

El comienzo de su cambio radical surgió en la muerte de su preciada madre, a manos de un Titán quien más tarde descubriría que se trataba de la primera esposa de su padre. Los sucesos pueden ser a veces misteriosos y ocultos, llegando a creer que las coincidencias no existían en este mundo.

No importa las veces que haya visitado este lugar, un sentimiento amargo que brotaba muy a menudo en su interior para luego volverse en un ardor intenso. Aquel dolor producto de la culpa de no poder protegerlos que, con el tiempo, logró cicatrizar poco a poco.

En su mente llegó a imaginar un mundo ideal, siendo una especie de mundo alterno donde podría cambiar el cruel destino de sus seres queridos, incluso conociendo el vasto océano que años atrás quiso ver con Armin. Pero hasta ahí quedaba esa triste realidad. Un sueño que jamás ocurrirá, destruyéndose como una frágil burbuja.

—Eren.

El soldado abrió sus parpados por la sorpresa, volteándose por puro instinto y observando a la dueña de aquella voz.

La joven vestía el mismo traje militar que Eren, aunque con un diferente estilo.

—Historia... —dijo casi por intuición—. No esperaba verte aquí.

Y era cierto. Esto debido a que Historia en sus días libres siempre iba al orfanato para dar enseñanzas a los niños huérfanos.

—Oye, esa es mi línea —le contestó con una fingida expresión molesta, aunque enseguida se dio cuenta de algo muy peculiar en el muchacho—. Eren... ¿Estás llorando?

El joven Jaeger tocó con una de sus manos su rostro, y sí, estaba llorando. Sintiendo como sus ojos esmeraldas adoloridos debido a la hinchazón. Estuvo metido en sus pensamientos para percatarse que sus lágrimas se escurrían por su cara. Rápidamente pasó a limpiarse con torpeza, usando la manga de su chaqueta militar como pañuelo.

Luego dirigió su mirada en la Reina, quien parecía verlo fijamente.

—Te entró una basura en el ojo. ¿Verdad? —la voz de Historia pareció calmada.

Eren tan solo asintió a sus palabras en silencio. No era tonto. Ella sabía la verdadera razón, y solo actuaba como una cómplice para ocultar lo obvio. De pronto notó que ella llevaba consigo un ramo de flores, suponiendo la razón de su visita.

—Has venido para honrar a nuestros compañeros caídos.

Historia se acercó a Eren, depositando el ramo de flores junto con el soldado.

—Tú también lo haces —no necesitó escuchar su respuesta, pasando a ver el muro—. Sabes Eren... A veces me pregunto, ¿qué hubiera opinado nuestros compañeros acerca del mundo que nosotros creíamos en estos cien años?

—Eso mismo me sigo preguntando —habló con un tono neutro, sin voltear sus ojos del muro—. Incluso ahora mismo seguimos confundidos sobre el mundo exterior, sabiendo que se encuentra nuestro enemigo. Mientras exista Mare no podremos ser libres.

—¿Aún piensas en matar a Reiner? —dejó escapar esa preguntar por casualidad.

Eren se tomó su tiempo en responderle. Las cosas atroces que hizo jamás tendrían perdón, pero ahora ya no era aquel chico que deseaba matar solo por querer hacerlo. En estos dos años tuvo que madurar a la fuerza para poder decidir bien las cosas correctas.

—Si viene a atacar de nuevo. Lo mataré sin dudarlo —sus ojos se mostraron firmes junto con una voz seca—. No voy a permitir que él y nadie de esos guerreros me arrebaten de nuevo a mis compañeros. Yo... no permitiré que las personas importantes para mí desaparezcan y solo se mantenga en mis recuerdos, no mientras siga respirando mi último aliento.

—Eren... —lo tomó de la mano, sorprendiendo a este—. Tonto. No solo pienses en ti mismo, porque cuentas con el apoyo de todos nosotros. Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Connie, Sasha, la Legión de Reconocimiento y... conmigo también. No debes olvidarte que éramos el escuadrón 104 y pasamos por diversas situaciones difíciles.

Eren podía sentir el tacto de la mano de Historia con la suya, agradeciendo que no se activara algún recuerdo de sus antecesores.

—Tienes razón. Lamento haber actuado como un tonto egoísta.

La Reina le sonrío victoriosa por lograr que ese cabeza hueca pudiera entender que la lucha de su libertad no era solamente suya, sino para toda su gente, la nación Eldiana.

—No ha sido nada —le soltó de la mano y le dio un ligero golpecito en el codo—. Recuerda que soy tu aliada. Incluso a veces tengo que ser tu voz de la razón.

Las horas pasaron volando como la caída de las hojas de cada árbol en la zona que proclamaba la pronta llegada del otoño. Ambos muchachos salían de entre las grandes rejas, caminando al lado del otro, fue entonces que Eren llegó hasta donde estaba su caballo y sujetando bien, lo montó con maestría.

—¿Quieres subir, Su Alteza? —le preguntó, ella lo vio incrédula—. Sería un largo camino para que usted pudiera encontrar un carruaje que la lleve al orfanato.

—¿Pero hoy no es tu día libre? —Historia alzó una ceja.

Eren alzó los hombros sin mayor importancia.

—No tengo nada que hacer en toda la tarde, ya que solo quería visitar el cementerio y luego regresar al cuartel hasta esperar el día siguiente.

—Entonces si no hay ningún problema con sus superiores. No tengo de otra que aceptar su cordial invitación, mi valiente soldado.

—Le agradezco por eso, Su Alteza.

La relación de ambos había evolucionado con el pasar del tiempo, teniendo ese tipo de confianza para hablarse con esas simples bromas infantiles. Esas clases de juegos demostraban su lado más humano, aunque nunca lo mostraban en frente de los demás.

Eren le dio su mano e Historia la sujetó para poder impulsarse, logrando subirse al equino sin complicaciones.

—Estoy segura que los niños estarán emocionados con tu presencia, Eren —dijo Historia, enredando sus pequeños manos sobre su cintura—. No por algo eres el grandioso héroe Titán. Salvador de la justicia que busca siempre expandir las alas de la libertad.

Eren dibujó una pequeña sonrisa. Incómodo y un poco apenado. Nunca llegó a pensar que se convertiría en una figura de respeto para esos niños. Aunque sentía que lo estaban alabando demasiado, eso en el fondo no le disgustó por completo.

—En serio odio ese apodo.

—Sí, como no —respondió la Reina entre risas—. Al menos agradece que tengas un nombre decente. Mírame. A mí me llaman la diosa de las granjas y no me quejo como tú.

—Buen punto —y diciendo eso, golpeó con su pie a su caballo para emprender su destino.

Mientras el viento agitó su cabellera azabache, Eren todavía seguía pensando en las futuras catástrofes que ocurrirían. A pesar que tenía la confianza en sus amigos y camaradas, el miedo a perderlos fue tan grande que lo hacía sentir débil e impotente.

No importa cuánto quisiera protegerlos a todos con sus poderes titanes, nadie podía predecir que las cosas salieran como uno desea. Todas esas preocupaciones dentro de su cabeza quiso dispersarlas por este día. Ocupa su mente en apoyar y ayudar en los distintos deberes que tenía Historia en el orfanato.

En eso recordó las palabras que Historia dijo hace dos años, teniendo un enfoque más inspirador, puesto que Eren seguiría luchando por lograr la no tan lejana libertad que le arrebataron esas murallas. Incluso cambiaría todo para un bien mejor.

La batalla por Eldia apenas comenzaba, prometiéndose en luchar y entregar su corazón por todos los soldados que se sacrificaron para alcanzar lo que antes parecía imposible. Por lo menos de esa forma podría lograr que su alma pudiera encontrar la paz.

—¿Qué tanto piensas, Eren? —preguntó Historia, esto luego de notar su largo silencio.

Eren se mantuvo sereno, observando maravillado el gran horizonte.

—Solo estaba contemplando este bello atardecer.

 **F I N**

 ** _Notas del Autor:_**

Espero que todos estén disfrutando de su día libre, siempre recordando a aquellos seres queridos que ahora ya no se encuentran en este mundo. Además que tuve la manía de colocarlo debido a las situaciones del manga actual, pues Eren se encuentra luchando por cumplir los deseos de todos sus compatriotas que depositaron su fe en él. Yo solo espero que logre cumplir con su deber, peleando y entregando su corazón por Eldia.

 _¡Comenten que les pareció este One-shot!_

 _Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores, hasta la próxima._


End file.
